yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/66
66.BEYT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. چون رسید آن وعده گاه و روز شد TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Bu ayrılığın, bu ciğer kanının şerhini şimdi geç, başka bir zamana kadar bunu bırak!” How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. 2. آفتاب از شرق اخترسوز شد TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ (Can) dedi ki: “Beni doyur, çünkü ben açım. Çabuk ol çünkü vakit keskin bir kılıçtır. He said, " Feed me, for I am an hungered.And at once, for 'the time is a sharp sword جون رسيد آن وعده كاه وروز شد آفتاب ازشرق اختر سوز شد Kerametim vardır deyü halka keramet gösterme Nefsini müselmân eyle ger var ise kerametin Mısra-ı sânî rûz şod'ı beyândır. Vaad, vukuundan evvel îsâl-i menfaat ile ihbardır. Ahirinde olan hâ-i resmiyye tasrifât-ı Acâmdandır, arıza gibi. Kâh kâf-ı Acemiyle zarf-ı zaman u zarf-ı mekân miyânında müşterekdir. Burada murâd zarf-ı zamandır. Subh-gâh gibi sabah vakti mânasına. Af-tâb, güneş-dir, aslında âf-tâf'dır, fâ ile bâ arasında tebâdül vardır. 119 Zîrâ ikisi de şe-fevîdir. Nitekim zeban u zefân derler. Pes âf, âb manasınadır. Ve kezâlik tâf u tâb dahi böyledir. Yâni tâften ve tâbîden kızmak ve kızdırmak demekdir. Af-tâbın mâna-yı terkibisi su kızdırıcıdur. Zîra su bârid-i bi't-tab'dır. Kızması arızdır, hava ise böyle değildir. Zîrâ tabiatı hardır. Burûdeti arızdır. Ol sebebden suyun kızması güneşe nisbet olundu, havanın olunmadı. Ve ihtimâl vardır ki âf-tâbın terkibi âfet ile âbdan ola. Zîrâ tabla âbı tahlil ve ifna eder amma âfet Arabî'dir. Sim-i Fârisî'den cüz olmakda bu'd vardır. Hevi-nâk gi¬bi değildir. Zîra âf-tâb i'lâm-ı menkûledendir. Keza fi Dekâik-ı İbnü'l-Kemâl. Ahter-sûz, vasf-ı terkîbîdir, yıldız yakıcı mânasına. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; çün ol vade zamanı erişdi ve gündüz oldu. Yâni güneş maşrıkdan tülü' edip yakıcı oldu gelir: Fi's-semâi yıldızât güneş görse batar hâ. Bade-zâ bu kelâmdaYâni nurunun galebesiyle yıldızın şulesini setr eyledi. Ve zuhurundan eser komadı. Nitekim Hâce Nasreddin le-tâifinde 303. Allah her şeye kadirdir. (Mâide 19) değiştir 204 iki işaret vardır. Evvelkisi zulmet-i gamın nûr-ı surûra tebeddülüdür. Nitekim demişlerdir; Böyle kalmaz şeb-i firkat çeker inşallah Hâste dil rûz-ı visale ererinşaalla ikincisi budur ki, zikr olunan hekîm-i İlâhî âf-tâb idi ki maşrık-ı rûhdan tülü ve zuhur eylemiş idi. Ve mukaddem muâleceye tasaddî eden mukallid-ler ise yıldız makûlesi idi ki onlara ihtida fi'1-cümle idi. Pes, şemsin zuhurunda sâir kevâkibe zuhur kalmadığı gibi hekîm-i ilâhî'nin kudümünde dahi er-bâb-ı kışr u ashâb-ı taklîde yer kalmadı. Ve eserleri müzmahill oldu. Hakikati budur ki, nûr-ı şems asi u metbû ve nûr-ı kamer ü sâir neyyirât fer' ü tâb-dir. Zîrâ cümlesi nûr-ı şemsden müstefâddır. Ve nûr-ı şemsle sâir envâr müzmahill olduğu gibi. Nitekim Kur'an'da gelir:304 وجعلنا الليل والنهار آيتين فمحونا آية الليل وجعلنا آية النهار مبصرة Nûr-ı şems-i hakîkî ile dahi sâir en-vâr-ı mecaziye münmahî olur. Ve illâ hadd-i müfîd ve hadd-i müstefîd müm¬taz olmamak lâzım gelirdi. Maa-hazâ hadd-ı müfîd kuvvet ü kemâlle erfa' ve hadd-i müstefîd zaaf u noksanla enzeldir. Bu sebebdendir ki şâkird hadd-i üstadı tecâvüz etmez. 120 Ve mürîd şeyhin mertebesine ermez. Meğer şehyin vefatından sonra ola. Nitekim erbâb-ı basâire rûşendir.